The Story of my Love
by Feliciano-Vargas D
Summary: Feliciano is a sixteen year old boy diagnosed with lung cancer and has a brain tumor. He is in his death bed as he recalls the story of a lover, Lieutenant Ludwig Beilschimdt. One shot. Human AU. Rated T.


"My brain hurts," I mumbled to my younger brother. He stood beside my bed. I was wait for the man that would never come. I was only sixteen, and I was in my deathbed. I was diagnosed with lung cancer _and_ I had a brain tumor. Double trouble, huh?

My younger brother, Sebo, looked troubled as he grabbed my hand tightly, "You know how you said one day you'd tell me the story of you hero?" he asked, "Just like you told Lovino? Can you tell me now?"

Lovino was my older brother. He couldn't come... He was dead. I nodded and said, "Forgive me if I can't remember everything. Remember that one day, you will join Lovino and I too, okay. I will tell you the parts that I forgot then." He nodded, and made his grip on my hand tighter, "Well, it all started when I was thirteen, and Lovino took me out to the town for food..."

* * *

Lovino stood beside me, he had a tight grip on my hand. I had a habit of sneaking of in places, then getting lost. "Feliciano, are you okay?" he asked, smiling at me.

I nodded. I had lung cancer at this point, but they still hadn't discovered the tumor. Behind me, I pulled my oxygen tanks. I said I was a astronaut to make myself feel better, when really, I felt like a mother dragging an obnoxious child for a few miles with each step.

"You sure?" he asked again. Before I hand cancer, he was never this protective. Sure, he was a bit protective, but he wouldn't let anyone touch me.

"Yes, Lovino, I'm sure. Can I go see that one store that you hate? I won't be long. Just wait outside, okay?"

He was hesitant before finally agreeing to it. I wondered into the store, and multiple people asked what was wrong before I could even get to where I wanted to be.

I slipped past the people that were still in my way, and turned to the shelf. A man ran into me as I was looking for painkillers.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said backing up. He wore a gray fighter jet jacket and combat boots. I looked at his jacket before spotting a title, 'Lieutenant Beilschimdt'.

I looked at him in confusion, "Sorry? I'm the one that should be sorry. And why 'sir'. I'm fine with nothing."

Lieutenant Beilschimdt looked confused as I said this, "Well, it's common military procedures, sir."

"Cut it with the 'sir' thing. I'm Feliciano Vargas," I said holding out my hand.

He shook it, "Ludwig Beilschimdt. I'm sorry if I'm keeping you."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm okay with staying a bit later. My brother probably won't, though. Now that I think about it, I should probably be heading out about now."

I wave to. Ludwig, quickly grab some painkillers, pay for them and head out to an extremely worried Lovino. That was my first encounter with Ludwig.

* * *

The next morning, I left the house without anyone. Even though I had to use the dumb tube things, it was pleasant to get fresh air once in a while. I went as quickly as I could to a little sapling, or at least, it was a little sapling.

When I was younger, I planted a tree with Lovino. It grew up with us like another brother. It kept us sane in times of hurt, like when I was diagnosed for the first time. That tree stood by my side and theirs as well. It was us.

I sat down and pressed my back against the smooth bark. Soft leave rustled around my face. The tree was very beautiful and magical. It was me.

I stayed outside, laughing happily as I remembered running around in this field with my brothers when I was little. As I remembered the happy picnics I had with them. The cancer ruined my life. This place was the only thing that could bring it back.

I sat, enjoying the heat for a bit before I heard footsteps. I turned and saw Ludwig walking up to me.

"I'm sorry, Feliciano, but I happen to have wondered onto your lawn. Please, will you tell me how to get back to the town from here. Italy is still very new to me."

"Um... Yeah, it's over there," I said pointing in the direction of the town, "But, do you mind staying. I would like some company."

"No problem," he said sitting down next to me.

I smiled brightly at him and lied on his shoulder.

* * *

"Ugh!" I yelped clutching my head. I was back into reality; dying with only my younger brother there to see me go.

He instantly looked concerned as he took up my hand again.

"I-I'm fine. Just a headache. I don't remember much from there, but I knew we visited each other for the next couple of years under our tree. Ah, here's the next thing I remember!"

* * *

Ludwig and. I had been getting closer and closer to each other over the past couple of years, and things where getting harder and harder to do.

I sat under my tree, and waited for Ludwig. He eventually came, but he was running.

He lifted me to my feet. His hand was under my chin causing me to look at his eyes. He kissed me passionately, but it was to quick. Before I knew it, he shouted, "Goodbye, Feliciano!" and was running back to his base.

I was so terribly confused. I knew he was coming back, or at least, I hoped he was. I realized I truly loved this man a while ago, but now he might be leaving. I touched my lips where his were only mere moments ago. It felt so warm, but so cold at the same time. I didn't know what would happen.

* * *

"That was earlier today, and now I'm here. He still hasn't come in, but I hope he will."

My heart rate was steadily decreasing by the minute. Sebo was crying by this point begging me not to leave him. That he couldn't do it alone.

Just as I was giving up all hope, the door opened. Ludwig was standing there. He was bruised and scared, "Feliciano..."

"Ludwig..." and the meter went flat. That kiss was the first and last of the one that I truly love.

* * *

Epilogue

My wife, my child, and I had bought a new house in Italy. I never truly got over Feliciano, but I had to try to be happy. As we pulled in, my wife and I unpacked our things, and moved them into our new house. James, our child, ran into the yard the first minute he could get out of the car. The place looked oddly familiar. Probably because I was stationed around this area for a while.

Sophia, my wife, asked me to go outside and get James in for supper. I walked out and found him climbing in a tree. Then it hit me. This place was familiar for a reason. It was Feliciano's old home.

James walked up to me, "Daddy? Who made that tree?"

"Someone that I love very much," I said tearing up.

"Mommy?" James asked.

"No, not mommy. The person that planted that tree and his family are dead now. I will forever love him. His name was Feliciano."

"Oh..." James said, clearly confused.

"Time for dinner."

We both went inside, but I had something bigger on my mind.

-70 some years later-

I was in my death bed. Just like Feliciano had been. My family was there with me, well, except for James. I asked him to do something, and he should be back soon.

"Here you go, dad," a voice said from the door. James was standing there with a photograph in his hand. I took it.

The last thing I saw was that photo. It was of the tree. It was also of the second one now with it. They had grown together in the shape of a heart.


End file.
